The present invention relates to the use of a molding composition for producing a feed container consisting essentially of a copolymer composed of
(A) from 5 to 60% by weight of units of the formula (I)
(B) from 40 to 95% by weight of units of the formula (II)
where the total of the proportions by weight is 100% by weight, based on the copolymer, and where the demolding force of the molding composition is from 1800 to 2800 N.
A field of increasing importance is the provision of molding compositions which meet stringent mechanical requirements and at the same time do not emit any substances into the contents of the feed container.
WO 03/089520 A1 has described the use of polyaryl ether sulfones, in particular polyether sulfones and polyphenyl sulfones, and also of miscible molding compositions therefrom, for producing medical moldings, inter alia baby bottles.
JP 2003 73303 discloses branched polydiphenyl ether sulfones which according to said disclosure are suitable inter alia for producing feed bottles.
GB 2 088 396 discloses copolymers having PESU and PPSU units. WO 2005/0954 91 also discloses copolymers having PESU and PPSU units.